clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Titans
The Titans are immense elemental immortals who existed long before the gods, and some of the Titans are parents of the gods. Although barely mentioned in both films, the denomination Titan is rather used to describe powerful creatures, such as the Kraken or Medusa. Literal Titans, however, are the children of the primordial elementals Uranus and Gaea. History Mythology Originally the offspring of Gaia (the Earth-mother) and Ouranus (the Sky-father) and were the first race of divine beings. Kronos and Rhea produced the first generation of Olympians whom Kronos, out of fear of being overthrown, then ate, save Zeus. Zeus killed Kronos and saved his siblings. At first the relationship between the Olympians and Titans were relatively amicable, but eventually, the Titanomachy, the war against the Titans, broke out, in which the Titans were finally subdued and punished. Clash of the Titans (2010) *'Immortality' - Like the gods, Titans are immortal. Their immortality seems to be independent of mortal faith, as the Titans existed long before mortals. *'Invulnerability' - Like the gods, Titans are impervious to mortal and Earthly forms of harm. Only significantly supernaturally endowed weapons and beings may harm or kill a Titan. *'Supernatural Strength' - As evident by their size and mass, Titans possess immense physical strength and force. They can shatter a whole village with a single swipe. By slamming his fist into the ground, Kronos created a shock wave of force and sand that was able to knock Zeus, King of Olympus, into a rock with violent force. *'Elemental Powers' - Titans are beings of pure elements. The Titan King Kronos was essentially a living volcano; with a rock body and lava interior. His hands were used as a lava fling and he was able to throw fiery boulders high through the air. Being the ancestors of the gods, it can be assumed that the Titans possess powers over lightning, sand, water, etc; though this has not been seen as no other Titan(s) have made an appearance. *'Power Siphoning' - Kronos was able to drain Zeus' divine powers. = The Titans embody aspects of the Earth itself. The Titans are known to possess divine powers of creation; they are the ones who created the world and also possess the power to destroy it and the universe if they so chose. The Titans Kronos, the only Titan saw to date, is shown to be a force of nature. *'Immortality' - Titans, like gods, are immortal. Their immortality seems to be independent of mortal faith, as the Titans existed long before mortals. *'Invulnerability' - The Titans, like the gods, are impervious to mortal and Earthly forms of harm. Only significantly supernaturally endowed weapons and beings may harm or kill a Titan. *'Supernatural Strength' - As evident by their size and mass, Titans possess immense physical strength and force. They can shatter a whole village with a single swipe. By slamming his fist into the ground, Kronos created a shock wave of force and sand that was able to knock Zeus, King of Olympus, into a rock with violent force. *'Elemental Powers' - Titans are beings of pure elements. The Titan Kronos was essentially a living volcano; with a rock body and lava interior. His hands were used as a lava fling and he was able to throw fiery boulders high through the air. Being the ancestors of the gods, it can be assumed that the Titans possess powers over lightning, sand, water, etc; though this has not been seen as no other Titan(s) have made an appearance. *'Power Siphoning' - Kronos was able to drain Zeus' divine powers. Thus far no Titan(s) beyond Kronos have appeared. As such, it is unknown if they possess the other godly powers; flight, teleportation, shape-shifting, resurrection, telekinesis, electrokinesis, atmokinesis, and the ability to hear prayers. Terminology Today the word has come to refer to something huge. Therefore, even though there aren't any literal titans (neither Medusa, nor the Kraken, or Cetus, were titans; they were merely monsters) in either the Clash of the Titans films, the title presumably refers to a clash of titanic figures, e.g. Medusa and the Kraken, etc. The Stygian witches refers to both the Kraken and Medusa as been titans. Known titans *Kronos - King of the Titans; father of the Olympians. *Rhea - Kronos' sister and wife; mother of the Olympians. *Dione *Metis *Leto Non-literary titans *Medusa *Kraken Category:Creatures & Titans